What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by Bulma3678
Summary: It was a nice and quiet day with the Akatsuki. Well, almost quiet, but everyone had gotten used to Deidara trying to kill Tobi. Then three strangers appear out of nowhere right in front of the pyro and idiot and have no clue what's going on or who've they've just gotten involved with.
1. Arrival

**Hey! This is my Naruto story! Yay! I don't own anyone or anything! Seriously, even the 'OC's' in this are based on my friends and me. Except I don't know if I'm friends with the guy..ANYWAY READ!**

_**OoOoO**_

I guess I should tell you guys how my friends and I ended up here. Well first I should introduce myself. My name is Jessica, but if you call me Jessie, I will rip off your head and feed it to some wildlife. So just call me Jessica or Jess. **Not **Jessie. My friends and I just happened to stumble across the Akatsuki's hideout. And by that I mean we changed worlds and was a little bit my fault...Okay, a lot my fault. But if you want the full story of it all, I will explain in all good time.

_**In the Real World!  
**_

"Oh come on! Don't be such wusses!", I shouted, dragging my friends Jill and George over to a huge pond.

Both George and Jill struggled, but were maintained. George more easily than Jill, I might add, even though George is six feet tall and I'm much shorter. He's kinda weak sometimes.

"Don't you dare!", they both shouted at me, still trying to get free.

No, I wasn't going to do anything bad to them! Even though it may seem like it...You kind of have to question my motives on some stuff.

I ended up dragging them onto a very high bridge, activating mine and Jill's fear of heights. I never think my plans out very much.

"Jessica! I swear to god if you do what I think you're going to do, I am going to kill you!", Jill warned, despite my laughter. She usually threatens to kill me and George quite often, so we just take it as a harmless threat.

"Calm your little ginger heads down! It's summer and to be honest, what was the weirdest thing we've done?!", I shouted again to Jill.

To be honest, Jill and I tend to stay away from George most of time during the summer, but I decided to drag him alone with me and the murderous little ginger. Why do I call her that? Because she's a redhead and wants to be called a ginger. George is also one, but he's so tall that he's a giant.

Before either redhead could shout even more, I jumped off the bridge, dragging both George and Jill with me. Despite it being my idea, I joined in their screams. But the laughing with the screams stopped when we noticed that we were falling out of the sky in the pouring rain.

_**Definitely NOT the Real World**_

Landing, we kept screaming our heads off, not noticing the two people walking up to us. Being hit on the heads, we all stopped and looked up at the new people. Upon further investigation by my part, and by that I mean I just stared at them, one of the men (who I assumed was a man by his voice) had long blonde hair covering one eye and put into a high ponytail and the other was wearing a mask that resembled a tree stump. They both wore long black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Who are you, un?", the blonde asked, looking thoroughly unamused.

Later, we learned that the blonde named Deidara and the masked man was Tobi.

George jumped up. Jill and I just took our time standing up. Deidara looked at us, I'm not sure what he was thinking though. If I did know, then I would be psychic. And you've gotta admit, that would be pretty cool. Tobi meanwhile, just kept circling around Deidara.

"Dammit Tobi! Stop that, un!", Deidara shouted, trying to get at Tobi.

"Senpai's being violent again!", Tobi shouted, running away from Deidara.

The three of us watched the two of them. They have some issues that I still don't fully understand.

"Now who are you? Why did you fall out of the sky, un?", Deidara asked after hitting Tobi over the head.

"I'm Jill! That's George, and that's Jessica!", Jill pointed out, pointed at me and George, "Jessica pushed us and we fell through some water and apparently the sky! If you kill anyone, kill her!", Jill shouted pointing at me.

So offended.

"Hey! You're the ones who were..Yeah...It's my fault. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me or my friends!", I pleaded, quite dramatically I might add. I'm known for being dramatic.

"Senpai! Tobi doesn't think they did anything wrong!", Tobi shouted, joining my little pleas. I gotta admit, he's probably one of my favorites.

Deidara's visible eye started to twitch, "Tobi. We can't just let them leave. We have to take them to Leader-sama first, un. They know our hideout's location, un.", Deidara said, picking up Tobi from the ground.

Listening, my little group and I followed the blonde to the inside of their apparent hideout.

'Not so smart to bring us into their hideout.', I thought, following closely behind, followed by Jill, then George, and finally Tobi.

Arriving to a room inside the place, Deidara told an orange haired man and a blue haired woman that we were spotted snooping around their base.

"We were not snooping! He's a liar! A stupid, girly liar!", I shouted, before being yelled at to shut up, although Tobi did find it quite funny that I called his partner 'girly'. In my defense, he is.

"Quiet! Now, what do you say we do with them?", the orange haired man asked, who we later learned was Leader-sama, "Or shall we consult the others about this little pest problem?".

"I say we consult the others.", the woman said, looking at Leader-sama.

"Agreed. See, Konan can think of ideas. Why can't you two?", Leader-sama asked.

"Tobi doesn't know!".

"That was a rhetorical question Tobi.".

"Tobi is a good boy for answering?".

Konan just shook her head at the masked man's question. Leader-sama called in the other Akatsuki members, which were a plant guy, a giant fish guy, a red eyed (extremely cute) guy, one that had a scythe, and the last one basically looked like the spawn of the devil. Basically Konan was the only female. In order, we learned that their names were Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"Well it appears that we have some trespassers. What do you think we should do with them?", Leader-sama asked, looking at the rest of the men.

"Sell them!", Kakuzu suggested, to which he was immediately denied.

"No. You can't sell people. Although you can sell their organs. That'll be option one.", Leader-sama said, nodding at Konan, who nodded back.

"Sacrifice them to Jashin-sama!", Hidan screamed, way too excited about that option.

Leader-sama shook his head. Jashin in apparently Hidan's made-up god. Don't tell him that though, he's very touchy on the subject.

"Okay! How about instead of killing us, or selling us, why don't we give you information?! I mean, we're pretty smart, actually we were all in advanced classes in school, so we could get you information from other villages! And we can tell you about the world we were from, too!", George explained, staying surprising calm in the situation.

Silence was in the room for at least five minutes.

"So..you'll be our spies?", Konan asked, trying to assess the information, "Are you shinobi?".

We all shook our heads.

"As I expected. You can have one mission to prove yourselves. If you fail it, you die.", Leader-sama said, "We've been needing some more information about the Kazekage. You will travel to the village hidden in the sand tomorrow and watch him for a day, then come back and report. Also, try to steal some money. We're running low. Oh, and you'll be accompanied by Deidara and Tobi. And Tobi, if you ruin their mission, you'll be killed also.", Leader-sama told us, before telling us to leave.

I looked over to Jill and George, who were busy trying to figure out what had happened. I ended up dragging them out of the room.


	2. Night Is Apparently Evil

Hello! This is my point of view! I guess I should mention that I'm Jill!

Okay so, me and the others were on our way to the Sand Village. Technically we weren't **really**, but still.

"No! I don't wanna!", I shouted, on the ground while throwing a fit.

"If we don't hurry up, we'll be killed by the others! Now shut up and get up, Jill!", Jessica shouted, dragging one of my feet. The other was being dragged by George. Stupid ginger.

"I don't care! I don't wanna leave! You'll end up leaving me there!", I shouted again, trying to get out of my friends' grasps.

"We aren't gonna leave you unless you get the hell up!", Jessica screamed again.

Apparently that amused Deidara. Stupid Deidara.

"Let's get going, un.", he said, walking forward.

Jessica, George, and Tobi followed Deidara, leaving me on the ground. Alone.

"You guys! Wait!", I shouted, jumping up and running after them.

When I finally caught up, I saw that Deidara was smirking. It was his plan. Stupid Deidara and co.

It was about three hours until we were almost halfway to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Or said someone. I didn't exactly bother to head them. Stupid fools.

"Uh Jill. He said we should stop for a little bit.", George pointed out. I was still walking...

I ended up stopping and hiding behind Jessica. She's a good minion. Most of the time. After the little break, we continued to walk for another three hours. Nobody noticed that it was night until George pointed out the stars. And then Jessica hid behind me. She doesn't like the dark very much. Like hiding behind me will help that. Stupid Jessica.

"Jill. It's dark.", she whined, staring at the sky.

"And?".

"It's...**evil**.".

At that moment, Tobi looked over to us.

"Tobi doesn't like the dark either!", he shouted, trying to hide behind Deidara.

"Dammit Tobi! Stop that, un!", the blonde shouted, punching Tobi over the head.

"But Tobi is scared!", cried Tobi, latching himself onto Deidara.

I watched as Deidara tried to blow up Tobi. That was the fifth time this trip. Needless to say, those two don't get along well.

"This is your fault, un!", Deidara screamed, talking to Jessica, who was laughing.

"No it's not! Maybe he just likes you!", she shouted back in between laughs. I swear, she's going to get herself killed.

Deidara just stared at my friend in confusion.

"Deidara and Tobi! Deitobi!", Jessica laughed.

At that moment, the blonde Akatsuki member tried to attack the girl. She ran away from him. It was a good ten minutes until they returned; Deidara smirking and Jessica hanging her head down in shame, hair smoking.

"Senpai is mean!", Tobi shouted.

Deidara hit Tobi over the head. Make that the twenty-sixth time he's done that. I laughed, and so did Jessica, but George remained indifferent. As usual. Tobi started whaling, which annoyed everyone to no end.

"Why don't you just knock him unconscious?!", I shouted, finally losing my last nerve.

"Because when he would wake up, he would be even louder! Un!", Deidara shouted back, whacking me over the head.

We continued walking for another hour before setting up camp. Thankfully, the stupid Akatsuki people stayed away from us. We each traded off staying on guard for stray ninjas.


End file.
